


Hunt

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, dad and son hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings: violence, the presence of oc , slight au ,  dismemberment of bodies.Rating: 16+.Couple: yomokane mention. It is a fic focused on dad / son dynamics .Summary : The story of a father and son ghouls out to hunt their food. But,  in Anteiku style of being. Oneshot .





	

Narrator P.O.V.

"Two ghouls were traveling in a stolen car for down the road. It was full dark. There were almost no more cars on the road because it was past midnight.

The oldest was a man already in their 40s, with the first wrinkles already giving paints.

The other was a very skinny teenager full of youth.

They were father and son.

After much running, they stopped the car on a curve.

They went down the vehicle. It was all desert.

The curve was in a very high place.

They put the masks and jumped, landing softly on the ground.

They began to look for food.

That is, suicidal bodies.

But, to their surprise, there were bodies of several children.

All with bullet marks.

"For Kami, father, what will happened here?"

"I do not know, Osamu. Just act carefully, son." Renji said.

Osamu and Yomo continued to look to see if there were more bodies around.

For after all, the children found were small and do not give much to fill the maw.

After seeking ...

"Father !!! I found an adult's body."

"Good job, son. That's pretty big. Dismember it. Meanwhile, i'll break down and save the children."

Both opened the kagunes and began to cut the meat. Very soon, the work was completed.

Osamu found a revolver near the corpse. It seemed loaded. The young ghoul looked to one side and the other. After making sure that the father was not looking, he took the gun 

and hid under his clothing .

Osamu always wanted a gun. But, his father said he only win one after he did 20 years.

Well, dad does not need to know that. The boy thought. It's just hide it well.

The ghouls gathered meat bags and returned to the top. Put the doorbag and left. Who was the killer? Does not matter . And the kids ? It is sad to see so young lives being wasted

in a cruel way. At least, the bodies of them has any use now. Time for food.

As they walked the way back, father and son talked.

"Father, what do you think mom will think when she sees bodies of children?"

"Knowing your mother, i'd better not let her see it now that is dawn. She will not be able to sleep right."

"But , she will look in the freezer and will find out, will not you?"

"Yes, she will. But, rather than discover the light of day. There will be more time for her to calm down."

"Dad, can i eat the children's eyes?"

"Yes, you can. But, let the adult's eyes to your mother."

"Ok, Dad."

..................................

Father and son came home full of bodies.

They are given so that the mother was asleep.

They were able to clean the meat in greater peace.

..........................................

They took bath and went to bed.

..............................................

Osamu hid his gun in the closet.

The boy is smiling. His first weapon.

Then he will discover with Uta uncle where buy ammunition.

Osamu to expect to use.

Not that he wants to go out killing people. Osamu like shooting. He wanted a gun just for practice.

......................................

Renji found his wife asleep. It is a good sign, without many questions for tonight. He did not want to worry his Kana.

Yomo was thinking about what kind of guy would kill so many children and then kill himself.

Yes, he was a suicide. Renji saw a gun on the ground. And was almost certain that Osamu caught it.

Renji will close his eyes today. But just for today. Will rely on the boy 's good sense.

Why, otherwise, a certain young man will be grounded.

Teens ....

He better not say anything to Kana. Although she will know that they gathered children bodies to observe the size of the members.

Kana weeps see dead children.

To some extent it is understandable.

But, bodies can not be wasted to some way, even in this food crisis.

Renji tried to relax. Forget the hunt. Thinking his wife sleeping softly beside him. And at breakfast that he will prepare for her .

A strong coffee, a pair of eyes and a child steak. Looks good .

Immersed in his thoughts, Renji slept.

To be woken up hours later with the caresses of his beloved. But , he was still tired and wanted to stay in bed for a while. The breakfast to wait. "


End file.
